here we go again
by yatemugirl
Summary: This is not a puzzle shipping fic, May be some revolution shipping later on: ... Atem has been away for some time since the ceremonial duel and Yugi was sad that he was no longer in his life, but what happens when atem is sent back to earth? Will everyone be happy or slightly frustrated with him not being accustomed top the modern world?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: guess who's back!

A/N:okay so this is my first fanfic and it's based on my favorite anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, I hope you enjoy the pharaohs

It was a cold day, even though it was was the middle of August. The sky was dark fogged, the wind blew sharply and it was in all, the worst type of day. Yugi Moto, a young boy with tall red black hair and golden locks, looked out his window to the unforgiving sky, an empty chain around his neck, he fingered it, missing the rather large golden pendant that hung from it, and the warmth of the soul that used to live within it.

It had almost been a month since he had it, and him. And life just wasn't as fun, or as fulfilling as when he had possessed it. As he stared, tears began to form in his huge lavender and childlike eyes. Yugi missed him, the Pharaoh, he missed his voice, silent whispering from within the puzzle, he missed having someone to be there for him always, someone who knew him even more than he knew hisself. It hurt him deeply, but he couldn't stay up all night grieving, and sulking. So he went to bed, and dreamt about the times they were able to share.

It was dark, and the spiky tri-color haired man with dark skin and amethyst eyes couldn't make out anything around him, it hadn't always been this way, for his spirit had traveled through the many layers of the ma'at to reach the edge of a barrier that he didn't know existed, he had spent some blurred stretched amount of time in the world of afterlife, it was a very pleasurable place, it was beautiful, but though his souls wished to rest, his heart tugged him toward it's desire, the young boy with with light, and the young woman with deep eyes of blue.

he floated in dead space for a moment letting his heart guide his BA through the nothing, like wind on a rutter-less boat. When suddenly, he heard a voice,

"Pharaoh"

The voice called out in a serene wave, like ripples in water. "who's there?"

Said the Pharaoh calmly in an almost transe like state.

"Pharaoh, it's me, the goddess of the afterlife,"

She said, in a voice like fingers going over the mouth of a wine glass.

"yes goddess, why have you spoken to me?"

"because your soul has drifted away from the after life, through the ma'at , and now floats at the edge of the boundaries."

The Pharaoh slowly opened his eyes to look into the eyes of a goddess in the form of a mass of light. "i, don't want to stay here, in the after,i do, one day, my soul wishes to rest, but, my heart is still filled with a desire to... Go back to them."

The goddess looked into his, sympathetically, he continued, "i want to go back one more time, to stay this time maybe. To be with them is my only desire, it's all I want. "

The goddess blinked, then backed away, as if thinking about what he wanted so badly.

"young man,... You have gone through so much as just a life force drifting through time, and as man living and breathing, and as a spirit guiding all who follow.

You have saved the earth three times, and have given all you had to those you care about most.

For this reason, and the others,i will Grant you life once more, you will live amongst all those of witch you love so dearly."

The Pharaoh sprang awake, "y-you can do that? Really?"

The goddess nodded.

"yes Pharaoh, you may go live once more, with a choice, when ever you wish to return to the after life, perhaps before your new body grow decrepit, you will say a sacred chant, (she whispered it into her ear ) this will bring you back here."

The Pharaoh nodded. A look of joy and determination on his face.

"i hope not to see you to soon once more, good bye atem and good luck."

And with that the goddess wrapped her energy around him surrounding him with light, she swirled like the wind, Atem's soul became an inferno ball of energy, tight and dense, then "SHHCHOOOOMMM!" His BA was thrown, as if being hurtled from the mouth of a blue eyes thousands of miles a seconds! Then faster then the speed of light, through dark matter and lost energy screaming through the void, then it came to a small place, like a continent, it zoomed in, into the city of domino to a town square,... To...it was it,... The game shop...

it was late, or very early. 2:55am. Yugi slept in his warm bed peacefully , he had a dreamless slumber, except for random memory flashes of atem. Everything was quiet, except for the ticking of a clock and water dripping from the sink in his master bathroom. when an indistinct came, instantly, but just milliseconds before, the he opened his eyes as the hair on his neck stood on end with static

Then, "FHOOOOOOHM!" like a rippling ball of fire, followed by a huge "CRAASHH!" Yugi sat strait up he turned around his window was shattered and little spots of flame burned on his carpet. 'i must be dreaming' he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes in Disbelief. When all of a sudden.

"DEAR RA! I'M NAKED !? "

Yugi blinked , did someone just say dear "RA?" Because he only knew one person who used that name, Yugi whipped his head towards the bathroom, he heard coughing like he was spatting blood .

He got out of his bed, and crept to the sounds, he knew who's they were but, he needed to know, he tried to avoid burning himself on hot spots, the floor boards creaked slightly with each step, .he came around and slowly peeked inside the bathroom. His eyes grew wide and he gasped.

"i-is that,...you?" He said timidly.

The man was leaning on the sink trying to support his own weight, his kuriboh bath towel was around his waist, he was cursing in a language he identified as Egyptian. Ancient Egyptian.

He then turned around his amethyst eyes looking very thankful that he had woken up.

"hello aibou!" He said in a formal baritone voice.

Yugi's eyes got even wider, "ATEM!, IT'S YOU! IT REALLY IS! " he ran in, and tackled the former king, they both fell to the ground. Yugi hugged atem fiercely .

Atem just chuckeled "ha ha ha ha! Hello my friend! You're glad to see me?" Yugi just nodded, but them a thought hit him, he let go,.

"wait, how are your here? How did you get here? ... you can't be real,i must be dreaming, your gone, you're dead. You left me. "

Yugi cried softly into his shirt sleeve, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"well you're wrong, because i'm back, i'm back for good, and am in dire need of clothing "

Yugi looked at him and giggled at how akward he looked as he tried to keep the towel wrapped around hisself.

"alright atem, it's still late so you'll have to settle for pajamas", he tossed him pale blue set. as he rummaged, he noticed atem looking at him as if he were some type of painting or water after being the Sahara desert for a month.

Atem noticed Yugi becoming mire aware of his staring, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head with embarassment.

"did you miss me atem? While you were away?" Asked Yugi.

the Pharaoh snapped our of it,"i did,i really did. I wanted to come back so badly that they finally diss it for me, gosh,i can't wait to see everyone, tomorrow I want to see, Mai, and Joey ; those two lovers, and that idiot.

And Tristan and duke, watching them fight over dear little Serenity is hysterical.

And pegasus,i admit I actually missed that fruit cake.

And ooh! Mako tsunami ! That freaky fish guy.

And those two rats Rex and weevle so I can't beat in their skulls.

And, my dear tea, oh beautiful tea,i missed her so much, those blue eyes of hers.

And last but not least at all,... Seto Kiaba, in fact I missed him almost as much add I missed you and tea, the stupid jerk, always being a douche and being so...tall. I can't wait to step on his pride once more!"

Yugi laughed, "Pharaoh,i don't think we'll be able to see everyone, tomorrow, and i'm sorry but its really late i'm still not sure if i'm still sane yet, and i'm really tired,i don't care if you talk to me as I fall asleep, I wanna know about how you came back, and what the after was like."

The Pharaoh slept on a small recliner in the corner of the room and as Yugi closed his eyes, he told the young one about what he seen and what it felt like, and how being turned into a ball of

fire hurt like hell. He talked well into the night, until he to fell asleep under the foggy clouds..


	2. Chapter 2 whipped

**two: tomorrow**

A/N: okay, that first one was alright, not add funny as I hoped it would be, but this one should be great, hope you all enjoy!

Yami: ouch... Of all ways to do it, why did I have to turn into a ball of fire?

Yatemugirl: because its funny  
^ ^ ..now do the disclaimer.

Yami: yatemugirl does not own yugioh... Although I wish she did.

Yatemugirl: ^/^ awww

It was morning, the sun had risen and shone through the broken window that Yugi had forgotten about. At the moment he slept, peacefully cuddling his kuriboh and snuggled up in his puffy sheets. He was dreaming about being on a date with dark magician girl, when he heard a familiar voice,  
"yugi, Yugi wake up ".  
Wait that was the voice of, the pharaoh? Everything was so blurry, 'oh yeah, I guess he really did come back'  
atem grew a little more persistant "Yugi, wake up!, aibou! For ra's sake rise!" Atem was very eager to get the day going so he could cram as much fun into it as possible.  
But it seemed that his old host wasn't ready to wake just yet. He shook him and threw pillows at him but he just kept dozing off , soon the Pharaoh decided to not wake his other half, he figured that he could do well enough on his own this morninge.  
he looked around the room, what he needed to do first was take a nice warm shower, it proved to be very relaxing, since there were no showers in ancient Egypt, the shower was one thing that he really appreciated about the twenty first century. he washed his hair as well witch took a very long time to rinse and scrub, twice.  
After he brushed, , he needed to find something to wear, fortunately there were some clothes already in a folded stack, he put on the black tee , leather pants and shoes, then added some bracelets and a chain similar to the one Yugi wore, just to be cute. He looked art himself in the mirror, 'i look very HOT' .  
now that he was done, he began to feel angst as he waited for his aibou to get the frig up. So instead of waiting, he forced him up, he walked up to him, crouched next to his ear, the screamed as loud add he could "YUGI! FOR THE LOVE OF RA WAKE THE FRIG UP!"  
the young teen opened his eyes and jumped, "ATEM! WHAT THE HELL !" Yugi looked up at a very irritated and impatient Pharaoh half scowling half pouting at him, arms crossed and finger tapping.  
"I've waited an hour for you to wake, so don't you dare doze off again!"  
Yugi face palmed and rubbed his eyes, "uuhhg, I almost forgot how stubborn you are" he yawned and got out of bed, the Pharaoh, looming over him like he did when he was a spirit. "what time is it?" Asked Yugi  
"its... 8:3o" said atem briskly .  
Yugi sighed , " I could've slept for another half hour... Oh well, i'm gonna take a shower and them get dressed alright?l"  
The Pharaoh mumbled something about mind crushing , and left out the room, as Yugi took his shower he realized that the shampoo was almost all gone, atem must have used to much, afterwards, he came out to get dressed, he looked around, but wait, where did his clothes go!? As he looked around noticing various items missing, he came to a realization, grandpa didn't know about atem ! And he was going to wake up any moment now and find him doing god knows what downstairs. at that, he got dressed in some other outfit and ran downstairs,  
Fortunately gramps hadn't woken yet, but that didn't mean he was in the clear, he turned a corner and finally found, him he was on Yugi's phone,  
"what are you doing?"  
Asked Yugi , atem looked at the screen of the small devise like it was pure gold, or something magical. "Yugi, what is this thing? What is it called? This galaxy devise.?"  
He looked at the screen and pressed his fingers on the glass. "umm, iits called an Android." He smiled, "yes, well il love this Android, with The small jumping unicorn." Music as evidence Yugi could tell that he was playing rainbow unicorn attack.  
He heard a crash, then he looked up, "can I have this?" He asked with a smile, . Yugi sighed, "i don't know, its my Android, but,i guess you can use it when ever. "  
Atem smiled and continued, but his expression changed, he stopped playing. "Yugi"  
Yugi looked to him, "yeah?"  
"do your friends know who I am? Not, the the whole Pharaoh thing, but, do they know me as a person, as a friend?"  
Yugi looked surprised,"why do you ask that?"  
Yami sighed, "well, back when we shared a body,I always knew your friends like the back of my hand, but when ever we switched places, they would seem,...confused about the stranger in front of them. I realize that they only recognized you, when they saw my face."  
Yugi looked at him, he understood how he felt, it was like how it seemed atem, or Yami back them always took credit for being a great duelist.  
"its okay atem, don't be silly, my friends know you just as well as they know me! " said Yugi cheerfully.  
"you think?" He asked one more.  
Yugi smiled, "I know... Now come on! Let's get out of here so we can hang out with our friends!"  
Atem cheered up and nodded.

Before they left, Yami felt a strange sensation in his middle, it felt familiar but he didn't know exactly what was happening to him,  
"Yugi, . .. I feel. ... Strange." He said puzzled,  
Yugi rose an eye brow, "what do you mean, strange?"  
before Yami opened his mouth, a small growl came from were his hand rested. this surprised him and hr blushed.  
Yugi just giggled, "oh, I get it, your hungry!"  
Yami cocked his head, "hungry?, is this what it feels like? "  
"what does it feel like Yami?" Asked Yugi  
"Yami scowled, "like I have a knot in my stomach,I don't like it very much."  
"well how about I make something to eat, hmmm... pancakes should make a good "first-meal-ever" "  
Yami blinked "pancakes? "  
Yugi just winked, " you'll see."  
Yugi went into the kitchen and brought out the pancake mix and syrup and milk and fresh strawberries and whipped cream, and set them ask down onto the counter.  
Yami looked at all the ingredients in amazement, especially the can of the supposed "cream". He finally decided to ask. "Yugi what are you doing? What is all this?"  
Yugi took out a pan and turned on the... The... Oh, darn, what was it called? The oven ? The stove? YES! That was it, the stove! And looked at him. "these are the ingredients, do you want to help with the cooking Yami?"  
He nodded  
"alright then, I want you to take the measuring cup, fill it with the mix, and poor it into the bowl. Then take it again fill it halfway with milk, and add that too, then take the spoon and mix it up until its runny. "  
He have Yami the cup, "here, got it?"  
atem nodded,  
Once he mixed up the ingredients, he watched with wide eyes as Yugi poured it into the hot skillet to let the creamy batter simmer and bake. They smelled wonderful. after about 5 minutes, they had 2 plates with one steamy pancake in the middle, Yugi took out the can of stuff, shook it, and then without warning a pile of white foam sputtered out with a loud "shhhwip", right on top of the brown disks.  
atem, with curiosity,picked up the can shook it up to his ear to hear what was inside, it sloshed around like water. He looked through, the small tip with the star shaped hole. then, with the opening  
only foot away from his face...  
"SSSSHHHHWIP"  
Yugi who was previously preoccupied with chopping berries, turned around just in time to see atem with his eyes flat and lips pushed out into a small pout, underneath a mask of white cream.  
As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the laughter from coming,"a-atem! Ha ha ha! what happened!? Ha he! Oh my god! Your,... YOUR POUTING!"  
Yami just stood for a second with a half mad half embarrassed look on his face.  
Yugi handed him a wet towel, still covering his mouth and giggling.  
Atem took the towel and rose an eye brow at Yugi's continuing laughter. Then with a small feisty grin, Yami picked up the can again and "SHHWIP", he spritzed it all over Yugi's face.  
Yugi, who was very surprised looked at him with mock fury, then returned the assault, which was then returned once more. Soon they were in an all out whipped cream war, they sprayed and laughed until the floor was covered with cream, and while fighting over a can they both slipped and fell onto the ground with a loud "THUMP" Yugi laughed while atem rubbed his still soar back from the night before,  
Then he asked, "Yugi, do you think that we might've woken your grand-..."  
right at that moment, they both looked up to find a short and stocky old man staring at them with disbelief.  
"oh dear, ..."said atem as he stared at the old man who standing there like a statue,  
"um, gramps? You okay?" Tried Yugi,  
Gramps only reply was a smirk and another loud thump as he fainted onto the carpet.  
They both got up quickly and ran over to the shocked elder mouto.  
"grandpa! grandpa! Wake up! Are you okay!" He shook the small man to wake him.  
he slowly opened his blurry eyes he found two more pairs of the same color staring back at him.  
"oh fiddle sticks, i'm seeing double..." He said as he rubbed them.  
Yugi and atem both sighed with relief. "oh thank RA,I thought I had accidentally mind crushed him" ...  
At that Yugi's gramps sprang up. "WHO SAID THAT!?" He looked around and at Yugi, then he whipped around to the sound of a baritone "uh oh".  
He was face to face with the Pharaoh., who had a slightly panicked look .  
"ummmm, hello Solomon" he said sticking out his hand in attempt to seem friendly. He pulled out back noticing that it was smothered with white cream.  
Solomon opened his eyes wide. "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET AWAY YOU DEMON SPIRIT!" he scooted away from blinked with confusion.  
"grandpa!.." Called Yugi, "calm down, it's okay, remember, he's my friend now. Isn't that right?"  
Atem nodded." , I was only trying to help"  
The grey man calmed, "alright , but that doesn't explain why you are still resident within home"  
Yugi lashed,"hire about we talk about this over break fast."

yatemugirl: ...you should probably wash that out of your hair.

Yami: ...this whipped cream will take forever to clean out :'(


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's chapter four! The end is kinda sudden but it's okay. hope you enjoy the surprise at the ending.

Atemu: what's the surprise?

Tea: it has something to do with me and a different type of dueling machine.

Atemu: like I told Yugi, I don't have time for surprises... I have a bad feeling about all this.

Yugi: yatemugirl dose not own yugioh! ... Why do we even need to say this? Isn't it Obvious?

Chapter 3: arcade

Atem stared at the food on his small plate, he had a single whipped cream and syrup topped pancake with straw berries, and a glass if orange juice. The entire room was silent except for the quiet clinking of Yugi and grandpas forks and knives. Gramps stared at atem's puzzled looking face at the warm deliciousness in front of him, while Yugi watched grandpa to see exactly what he was so suspicious of.

Yugi looked over to atem who was prodding at the brown, fluffy circle with his fork.

"you know" he said finally, "that pancake is edible right? Your not gonna die if you take a bite at it."

Yami sighed, "I know that, ..it's just, I've never really had...or at least can't recall ever having something so... So.. " he couldn't find the right word to finish.

Yugi laughed. "it's not gonna taste weired or anything,... And I assure you that it will be much tastier than when mokuba tried to poison us" (a/n: you'll have to read the manga)

atem shrugged, then decided that he wasn't going to let his finicky habits get the best of him. He took his fork and knife, and cut of a small wedge. It looked different but, the smell was fantastic. He let some syrup drip back onto the plate. Then put it into his mouth.

"oh" he said as his eyes widened from shock... "mmmmm" Then closed almost completely as he dropped his fork and put his hand to his cheek.

"isn't it good?" Asked Yugi.

Yami nodded slowly "this is much better than over rupee fruits, old leather-tuff meat, and stale sand riddled bread"he said , remembering the ancient food that was considered got for a king in that time.

"ha ha ho ho ho!" Laughed gramps at the other end of the table.

Yami and Yugi looked up, the Pharaoh though still continuing to take small bites of his pancake.

"what!?" Asked Yugi.

the old man just smiled. "oh... Nothing, you know, I knew there was An ancient spirit within the puzzle. But I never knew what would happen when you put the puzzle together... Now I see that you to have become good friends , ho ho ho! I was worried that you would end up becoming possessed by him and threaten to steal peoples souls! But you look innocent enough!." He looked to atem who had a fork in his mouth.

He was slightly confused by his last comment. "innocent?"He questioned, "I doubt the people of whom I i've sent to the shadow realm would agree with that statement" he said almost braggingly

grandpas eyes went big. "shadow what?"...

At that Yugi pulled on Atem's arm so they could leave. "uh...okay! Let's go Pharaoh we don't want to keep our friends waiting!" He went to the door pushing Yami out first who was now very confused as to why they were leaving in such a hurry... And didn't let him finish breakfast.

Yugi had asked the gang to meet at the arcade, it was Joey, tea, Tristan, duke and Ryou along with Serenity and Mai.

Yugi and atem walked up to the building. Atem became a bit nervous. but Yugi reassured him that everything was gonna be fine.

The rather large group was inside talking, "I wonder what Yugi wanted ?" Asked Serenity.

"I dunno sis, but he better get here real fast cuase i'm starvin ' "said Joey.

"do you always have to think about your stomach Joey? hmmf, men" complained Mai.

tea looked at the door thinking about the message that Yugi had left her, it said that he had a special surprise for her, but what was it?... She had also been sad since the Pharaohs departure, and Yugi seemed to feel that it was his job to make sure she was happy.

Just then the bell on the front door rang. he was here! But... Who was that behind him?

Yugi and atem walked in, atem one step behind Yugi, hand in his hair. For a change atem was the one being timid. They walked up to the confused looking crowd.

"okay,hi guys, um, I would like you to meet or re-meet for most I guess, atem also known as Pharaoh, say hi atem" Yugi smiled.

Atem ruffled his hair and smirked "heh.. . Hello everyone."

The crowd just blinked and stared. Making atem shift his weight feeling so ...out of place.

"I guess I should explain? Ummmm, well Joey, tea, Tristan,... duke... Bakura.., You should already know who this is? and for the rest of you, you all seen the ceremonial duel? the other me... "

"I was sent back" he finished... "and I will be here permanently, hopefully..."

They were all quiet for a moment, this is what atem was afraid of. until, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MAN!" .yelled Joey as he came forward to give him a punch on the shoulder and a suffocating hug... Followed by Tristan, duke and Bakura.,

"please! My friends! I cannot breath!" He gasped out as everyone squeezed him tightly and told him how glad they were that he was back.

Tea looked at atem being pummeled by his friends... It was really him.. The Pharaoh.

"is that..." Started Serenity. "who everyone was talking about... During battle city? The pharoah?" She asked.

Tea only nodded,... The last time she had seen him, he was leaving forever, and they were at point in their freindship where they didn't know if they were more than just "fond of" each other. Before she could say anything he was dragged away by Joey and the gang.

For the rest of the time Yami and all of his friends played games joked around, atem felt much better now that he was surrounded by the people that cared about him,

"awww! Man! I lost again!" Yelled Joey as he threw puck onto the air table.

"I told you not play with him and expect to actually WIN ,I mean come on! Atem and air hockey? Remember the iron plate thing?" Said Tristan.

Joey fainted anime style,

atem chuckled, "oh yes, the iron plate, now that was fun!" He started to get a faint season zero gleam in his eye. ( A/N : we all know what that looks like)

Just then Yugi came up, "hey guys, is everyone here winning, or is that just Atem's tiger blood I smell" they high fived each other.

Joey growled,

suddenly they heard someone shout " hey look at that girl dance!" They all shot their attention towards the DDR machine. Atem gasped, it was tea

They ran up to it, tea was moving effortlessly, not skipping a beat nor missing a step. an old 90's dance song (oops I did it again) was on, and she looked ... "beautiful".

"what was that?" Asked Yugi

oops, he must have said that out loud.."oh! Um nothing",

"doesn't sound like nothing to me?" said Yugi suspiciously. "it sounded like you said 'beautiful'."

atem became red. "ha ha.. No, of course not!" He continued to watch her as if she was an angel.

once she was done she came off the stage breathing hard and energized.

Atem had to wipe the dumb expression he had off his face.

She rustled her hair, " why is it so HOT in here! I need some water!"

Both Yugi , atem and some other guys in the arcade just stood around and looked at her stupidly, until, Mai came with a water bottle and shooed off the uninvited riffraff.

Yugi looked at atem, he hadn't said anything to tea yet, even without the mind link he could tell that he was nervous, "go on ! Say something!" He pushed Atem's back, he sweatdropped and panicked.

"uh, are you crazy?! Not yet. I talk to her later." he protested.

"There's no time better than the present!" Yugi insisted and pushed him once more.

atem was sent flying through the crowd , and then face to face with tea. before s she could say hi Yami turned around and looked for the little midget brat.

"YUGI!? HOW DARE YOU! you can't just-...! I'm not-...! " this moment reminded him of his first "date" with her. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. his whole body went turned around slowly and looked into teas big beautiful eyes. His cheeks heated up, turning redder.

"hello atem!" She said casually.

"h-he hello tea." The words stumbled out of his mouth in the same manner he had fallen through the crowd.

"im .. Uh sorry that,, didn't get the chance to greet you .Joey and Tristan took me away before I could".

"that's alright, they just missed you alot,... they felt like they were missing their scary edge without the all powerful Pharaoh there to bail them"

She stopped as if she had more to say, but didn't want to.

"did you miss me tea?"atem asked finally. Tea looked up again then, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly, "don't leave us again, okay?"

After a few seconds of shock, "I won't."

Then the brunette took his arm and began to climb up to the DDR stage. "come on!" She insisted.

Atem resisted, "what are We doing? where are you taking me?.." He didn't necessarily trust her.

"we're gonna dance silly!" She giggled.

atem then tried to free himself, "dance!?... Uh.. I don't don't dance!," he panicked a bit, he didn't even know if he COULD dance, he had never tried to, or at least not in this era of time, the last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself on stage.

But tea didn't care, and stayed bubbly as she dragged him up the steps. When he reached the stage, his eyes opened wide at the large crowd of people around the game, all interested in a dance duel between the DDR queen and the person who they thought was the notorious king of games, despite the dramatic change in skin color.

Tea saw how tense he looked as he stepped onto the floor. His eyes wide."atem, it's okay, just calm down, just follow the arrows and do what I do! okay?"

A/N: cliffhanger!... hey guys, I want some feed is the pace to slow? or am I going too fast? I just wanna know so I can make adjustments, and also, if you have any ideas for some funny parts please tell me, I'll make it happen!

Atemu: I don't want to dance.

yatemugirl: your gonna have to! show us some moves!

tea: yea! come on!

Atemu: *sigh* the things you drag me into.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello there! So how was last chapter? Are you excited about my little surprise?... Because someone isn't.

Atem: i'm not going to dance with you! *blushing*

Tea: no! Your just smitten for me.

Atem: of course not! *becoming even redder*

Tea: oh, so your just afraid then?

Atem: i'm not afraid of anything!

Tea: okay then, Yugi, get the camera ready!

Yugi: already done,... And again, yatemugirl does not own yugioh!

Chapter 4: king of dance

As atem looked out on the crowd,.his body tensed. it wasn't that he was scared being the center of attention or anything, it was just that he didn't like being dragged into it all of a sudden, the other unsettling thing was that this wasn't a duel, well, it was, but

not with monster cards, or even with an opponent that he could easily imagine mind crushing.

In fact, this was probably the opposite of a regular duel.

The Pharaoh was jolted out out of his thoughts as a huge booming voice came from the game speakers,

"heeeelllloooo dooommmiiino!"... It yelled in an over dramatic and flamboyant tone.

"get ready for some dancing! On the right side of the stage we have the all time DDR champion! Teeeeaaaa Gardner!"

She waved and winked to everyone who cheered.

"and to the left! We have the all time duel champion! yugioh! The king of gaaaaames!"

Atem looked up and flipped his bangs out from in front of his eyes. Which were glowing with amethyst. the crowd went wild, the men whooped for the highly respected king, and the girls screamed louder than ever. To the point of making Atem's ears hurt.

He looked down to Yugi and the guys, and gave his aibou a look that seemed to yell, _get me down from here!, _

But Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and continued to giggle with the rest of the group. leaving atem on his own once more.

Then the announcer started up again, "ooookay! Let's get started! Anzu will be the first to go! And she'll be dancing to a Hatsune Miku song!"

The crowd began to cheer . a giant screen on began to count down to 0 so the music could start.

Tea took her stance, getting ready to dance to the beat, she loved to dance and today she was going to give it her all and show the Pharaoh what she could do.

The screen counted down"...3...2...1 GOOO!"

the music starts, the beat is pumping fast with a loud base, the electronica melody flutters softly.

Tea taps her foot to the front key, one hand on her hip, the other in the air, "1, 2, 3,4"

The beat gets faster the techno tone shimmers, and beeps and the base bumps the speakers, contradicting with miku's high pitch computerized voice.

Tea turns around and throws her arms up and down and to the side her she turns elegantly as her legs step from key pad to key pad. lighting up the floor with each move.

The melody becomes softer and seems to sparkle and flutter with light tones,a constant background sound makes her movement seen surreal, get hair flicks and shimmers and her body turns and shakes.

as atem watches her, he realizes how much he loved watching her dance, seeing her move gracefully across the floor. Turning her skirt flailing her arms, missed

it all so much. As the song finished she swirled around once more posed. Breathing hard and sweating a bit, she waved to the crowd, which screamed with adoration., then she glanced back at atem,

Now it was Atem's turn and he was dancing to "rock that body"

He looked over to Anzu who gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled back a little as the count down started "3,... 2,.. 1,.. GO!" then arrows appeared on the screen, he looked down and saw arrows at his feet, he stepped on the pads in tune with arrows . The bumping base tones of the song wubbed over and over again, the pace was fast.

At first He missed a few steps, each faltering move he stepped made him cringe, he hated messing up on things, he also knew that every missed step was one closer to losing, and he hated as the upbeat techno rap\ pop song continued, he made sure to keep steady and focus.

_I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light_

_I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride_

_Hop in the music and rock your body right_

He kept moving on the pads keeping his eyes closed and memorizing the steps when he wasn't looking.

Unbeknownst to atem, the mostly female crowd that surrounded him was going wild

_Let me see your body rock_

_Shakin' from the bottom to the top_

_Freak to what the DJ drop_

_We be the ones to make it hot_

_(To make it hot)_

_Electric shock, energy like a billion watts_

_Space be boomin', the speakers pop_

_Galactic comb, we missed a spot_

_We bumpin' your parkin lot_

Atem kept dancing, focusing on nothing else but winning, even if tea wasn't really an enemy or an opponent, he wanted to impress her a bit.

As tea watched him dance she found herself red with blush, he looked unbelievably sexy dancing in that tight leather of his, the song continued.

_When you comin' up in the spot_

_Don't bring nothing we call pink dot_

_'Cause we burnin' around the clock_

_Hit the lights and then turn them off_

_If you bring that don't make it soft_

_Like the jungle we run the block_

_No one rollin' the way we rock_

_Way we rock _

The song finished with a bang, atem faced the crowd sweating and panting a little, the dance may have been strenuous, but atem grinned and faced the crowd with one hand in the air anyways, like he did after winning a duel.

"GAAAAME OOOVEER!"

Atem looked over to tea and winked.

She wagged her finger at him for being so cocky. And turned to the screen for the results.

Yugi and the gang cheered for him.

"AAAANNND! THE WINNER IS!" said the DJ,.

the crowd grew silent with anticipation

"nobody, because, BELIEVE IT OR NOT FOLKS BUT IT WAS A FULL BLOWN TIE!"

Tea smiled with joy and looked over to atem who looked pretty surprised, he had expected to either lose because tea was so much better than him and he really had no idea what he was doing.

Or to have won because he seemed to have the power of winning every game that was challenged to. He shook off those thoughts and gave a wide genuine smile to tea. Who giggled and blushed a bit.

"OOOKAAAYY! BECAUSE OF THE TIE, THE YUGIOH AND DANCING QUEEN WILL COME BACK ON SATURDAY FOR THE TIE BREAKER DANCE! NOW, LET'S GIVE OUR WINNERS SOME APPLAUSE!"

The crowd cheered for both of them, atem smiled and waved, his other hand sat confidently comfortably on his hip, but he them began to notice that the girls on his side seemed to be a bit more aggressive, reaching out onto the stage and trying to grab the hem of his pants like zombies, this made the Pharaoh feel uneasy

Yugi and the rest noticed this and were pushed to the back of the large bevvy of people , mostly fangirls

he stepped back from the edge, but the girls Just kept screaming out and reaching for him. They started climbing onto the stage.

As tea looked over she saw the huge group of teenagers touching on Atem's abs, and squeezing his biceps and petting his, tall, soft, cloud like hair.

The Pharaoh himself with a blank expression and blushing madly

It made anger and jealousy boil up inside of her, she marched up to the mob and pushed girls out of the way.

"I'm sorry but atem is TAKEN!"

She took atem by the arm, who was looking rather confused, and yelled at the mob, kicking at them as well. The girls soon dissipated, some ran off terrified others scoffed and rolled their heavily makeuped eyes.

she smirked at her success of being intimidating and looked back at atem who was blushing even more.

"uh... thank...thank you!" he said, stuttering,

tea smiled cheerfully. "no problem, if you ever need a fake girlfriend to ward off fangirls just call me okay?" she laughed.

atem smiled a bit "heh... I'll make sure to remember that"

as they exchanged looks for a moment the rest of the group came up the stairs, Yugi had his hand to his mouth trying to stop the laughter.

"wow, wish i was as smooth with da ladies as you are Pharaoh" said Joey, jealous.

"yeah you got more action than i do in a year" said Tristan.

Yugi looked like he wanted to say something but just started laughing instead.

the Pharaoh just rolled his eyes as they came of the stage.

"come on guys, stop messin with him! how about we leave this dump and go give mr."I'm to rich to show up at an arcade" a big surprise. said Mai.

everyone agreed and atem smirked. "now, that actually sounds like fun"

Yugi finally stopped laughing and was able to talk. "um i dunno guys, i don't think we have time, its late now" he said worriedly.

"well, how about tomorrow! we'll drop by and give him a surprise!" said tea.

atem chuckled knowing seto didn't like surprises all that much. "sounds like a plan"

a/n: hehe i had fun writing this, and I've got other chapters done too so watchout! ready for the Pharaoh to stop by seto?

seto: No! i don't want to see the Pharaoh!

yatemugirl: why not?

seto: because i hate him!

yatemugirl: well he's coming so prepare yourself! see ya guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 : out and about

A/N: its time to go out and into the world Pharaoh! Are you ready for this? (Pharaoh: "do I

have to? I'll only make a fool of myself")

Yes you do, now let's get started!

after the rain it had ended up being a pretty good day, so after picking up tea they would go out

and show atem around the twentieth century

As Yugi knocked on the door to teas house, atem grew subconsciously nervous for some

reason, the same way he felt when he realized he was alone with her on the runaway train. He didn't

like it very much, it felt like he had a small swarm of locus inside him.

"hello?" Said tea as she opened the door.

"oh, hi Yugi, guys... Atem."

He blushed faintly when she said his name while tilting her head and smiling.

"are you ready?" Asked Yugi.

"yep , let's get going" she picked up her purse and headed out the door.

"so, what are we going to be doing Yugi?"

Asked atem as they walked down the crowded streets,

"we're gonna pay a visit to someone... I think you know who. " Yugi winked.

Atem thought, "here's a hint, his ego is a thousand time bigger than your hair." Said tea.

It clicked immediately,

"oh RA, not seto, I'd much rather see someone less obnoxious, like my

Celtic guardian for instance."

Yugi laughed "ha ha ha, yes, Kiaba. That was a good one."

As they made their way to the building, atem noticed people staring at him and Yugi strangely,

"Yugi, why are these civilians staring at me so strangely." At first Yugi didn't know what he was referring to, until he noticed a small group of duelists scratching their heads and transitioning their eyes back a forth from atem to Yugi and back again.

"I think their wondering why you guys look so much alike." Said tea.

"lets just hurry up" said atem impatiently,

Soon they had made it to the Kiaba building, atem marveled over how large it was, everything

seemed bigger in the 20th century, even the things he had seen a million times before,

They walked inside the tower, blue eye white dragons lined the white marble

halls along with small fountains and white lights, it was like a futuristic version of an

ancient temple.

"wow, Kiaba must have renovated allot over the summer." Said tea staring at

the glass dragons,

"your tellin' me!" Said Joey.

Soon, at the fat end of the hall, two glass doors slid open, first a small kid with

big green eyes, a huge mop of black hair and a yellow vest ran out towards the

group,

"hey guys! He he, how you guys doin? Did ya miss me and my bro?" He ran up Joey grabbed him ruffled his hair,

"how could we not miss you ya little brat?" just then a deep stern voice came,

"mokuba! Get away from that dog! You might catch his fleas." a tall man in a

long , white and cape like trench coat on top of a black suit and turtle neck walked

down the white hall, he came up to the group, standing at least a foot over their

heads.

"you take that back rich boy!"yelled Joey,

He just laughed.

"hi Kiaba!" Said Yugi kindly,

"hello Yugi, still trying to keep up with my skill I trust?" said Kiaba with a small

smile.

Though Kiaba still had an ego the size of Antarctica, he had made friends with

the former "nerd herd" in his own little way.

"why did you wish to meet today Yugi, we may have put aside our differences

but I am still a very busy man."

Yugi smiled, "right, um we came because we would like you to meet atem...

Atem?"

Yugi turned around and Kiaba rose an eyebrow, atem wasn't trying to stay

unnoticed , add much as he was just not paying attention at all while he fiddled with

Yugi's phone playing angry birds. He cursed in Egyptian as he failed a level.

"Pharaoh." Joey nudged him in the side.

He looked up when he saw everyone staring at him.

"what are y- ..." He was about to ask when he noticed the tall man.

His eyes brightened, "oh! Why hello seto! What a pleasure to see you again!

..." he looked at his clothing.

"hmmmmm... It's strange to see you in modern clothes instead of the traditional

high priest robes though, ... And without gold jewelery"

Kiaba just rise his brow once more, "who is this man?" He asked flatly.

Atem sweat dropped and turned slightly redder. Obviously insulted.

Yugi smiled, "oh, uh. This is atem, you should remember, he was there during

the ceremonial duel, the one I fought, he was the face you saw when you dueled me

for the first time, and he told me that you also showed up in his world of memory"

he grinned once more "oh yes, you"

Atem shook his hand begrudgingly , "I don't appreciate not being remembered

by someone I know quite well already. tread lightly, seto, I may respect you but i'm

not as nice as Yugi, and I can still mind crush just to let you know."

they shook hand and looked at each other seriously like they might burn each

other to Ashes, they both chuckled at their intensity.

"alright geeks, let me show you what I've been working on so far." Said seto as

they went through the doors

The inside was incredible, most significantly, the entrance room. In the center

of the round room was a fountain with crystal clear water, light from done shaped

windows lit a gigantic glass sculpture that sparkled beautifully in the sun light, what

was most amazing, was what the sculpture depicted, it was a awesome blueyes

ultimate dragon breathing streams of water, and atop the highest and middle head

was a woman with long hair and huge kind eyes, angel wings escaped from her

elegant back, the features and feathers in perfect gasped as they

gazed up at it.

"seto, this it's absolutely stunning, the detail, and... That's not who I think

that is, is it ? on top of the beast?" Said atem.

"it is" said. seto softly. He kept walking.

Yugi , mokuba and tea looked to atem. "who is that?" Asked Yugi.

Atem just started at the statue, remembering setos blue eyed woman. "no one"

he replied and kept walking.

They kept on walking until they reached a small room, it was bright white with

many drawers lining the walls.

Seto turned around and grinned d slightly, "you know Pharaoh... I'm actually

glad you came back from where ever you were. So I can show you the newest

achievements in duel monsters,... Starting of course with, " He opened a drawer and pulled out a sleek box with an eye of horus on it.

"the duel disk" He opened up the box, everyone leaned in and oohed at the amazing devise. It was a shade of silver with plexiglas and golden designs, it was in the shape of a wing

with a deck holder and discard pile or graveyard inside of a disc like the original one.

Everyone gasped, and atem stepped forward,

"it,... It looks exactly like mine" atem took out his ancient wing shaped summoning pallet.

"I know, I based the design on that one"

Atem began to smile,

"it's amazing!" He picked up the contraption, it was much

lighter than his solid gold wing, and even less than the original duel disks.

seto closed the box and smirked,

"its yours" he said in an amused tone.

Atem looked up with wide eyes and everyone gasped.

"really!?" he asked.

seto nodded and walked out of the room.

"it's yours, but only under certain circumstances" he said slyly.

"and what are they?" asked atem, curious.

seto turned around and glared at him with his sharp cold blue eyes and

smirked "your gonna have to duel me"

the Pharaoh got an almost childish look of excitement for a moment then

replaced by smug determination. "ha! yes! let's duel then!"

seto grinned a little, he knew the Pharaoh probably missed dueling his biggest

rival, just as he did.

"like old times, come on mokuba! set up the duel arena!" he said as he

entered an elevator that took you to the top of the building, atem did the same and

Yugi and his friends went with mokuba to the hologram control room.

when everything was set it was time.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" they both shouted as they activated their duel disks.

"your move Pharaoh!" said seto for the first time in months.

atem grinned.

the duel was epic, classic and nostalgic for everyone. atem won obviously, the

duel started with Celtic guardian and pot of greed, then ended with black magician

and dark magician girl against blue eyes ultimate dragon.

but seto didn't care , he was just happy to have another worthy opponent to

duel against. afterwards they shook hands in respect parted ways for the day.

"ha ha! that was great! how i've missed that feeling of rush i get when dueling

that egotistic ass! " raved atem as they walked back home.

"yeah! i think he was happy to get to duel you again" said Yugi.

"mm hm.. you dueled great!" said tea "i guess you haven't lost your touch yet"

the Pharaoh just smiled, "a skill like dueling is something you never forget,

like riding a horse for example" he said.

as they walked home it was about high noon so they had time for other things before it acctually became late out.

as yugi atem and the gang walked by the pier yugi spotted a small stand selling ice cream. "hey guys! how about we get some ice cream!" he said excitedly

joey licked his lips and grinned "ha ha!, sounds good to me yug!" tristian nodded in agreement.

tea smiled "mm.. i could definitely go for some... alright, lets get some"

as the gang walked over and ordered their flavors, yugi mint chocolate chip, tea strawberry delight and tristian & joey, huge multiflavored triplescoops. atem watched them in confusion, he wasn't even sure what ice cream _was _and yet they were enjoying it like it was one of the best things in the world, he didn't understand any of it.

as tea joyfully licked her cone, she noticed that atem didn't have any and seemed to look dumbfounded. she turned around and smiled at him. "have you ever eaten ice cream before?" she asked.

atem shook his no. " i dont think i have... what is it exactly?"

"uh..." she thought for a moment..."hmm... its alot like snow..." she said

"snow?" he looked even more confused now.

tea mentally slapped herself "_of course he doesn't know what snow is! he lived in egypt for ra's sake!" _ she thought, she then tried again. atem still looking at her with his head slightly tilted.

"um... its kind of cold, and soft, and its very sweet and creamy, the one i have taste like strawberries!" she explained finally.

"really?" he asked, now intrigued.

"yeah! wanna try some?" she took out a small spoon and scooped a bit and gave him a sample.

atem looked at it as if it were other worldly, then tried some, his eyes widened, coldness was a surprising sensation... but... it was good! "Delightful!" he exclaimed.

tea giggled, and so did yugi who caught the little transaction while eating his. "told ya it was good! ha ha!" she mocked happily, "how about we order you a vannilla." she said.

atem nodded.

as they kept walking and and talking to each other, atem licked his cone trying hard as he could to stop it from dripping from the moderate heat. ( it was nothing compared to egypt) . suddenly yugi stopped walking and gasped, everyone behind him almost ran into him making tristian loose a scoop off his cone, dropping it "'DAMMIT YUG!" he yelled.

yugi turned around and blushed. '"oops... sorry.. but, look!" he pointed to thier right and everyonre turned to look.

"hey look! the carnival is here!" siad joey.

"ha ha! come on guys let's go!" yugi ran off to the gates of it and everyone had to run to catch up.

"hey wait up!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: yummy yummy! i love ice cream and i thought atem would too.

atem: it's not bad.

yatemugirl: see? trying new things is good!anyways! i hope you liked this chapter, another one is soon to come! see ya later! PLEASE REVIEW! if you do, your reward is ice cream! or cookies.

ur document here...


End file.
